Truth or Dare
by iansgoose
Summary: This is a One-Shot based off a game of truth or dare at Ezra's Apartment.


Ezra's POV

I wasn't till six o'clock when Aria knocked on my front door. I had invited her to come over with Jake so I could finally meet him. Although Aria and I were broken up we were still on good terms and talked regularly. Aria walked through the door looking just as beautiful as always. She was wearing a black and white stripped sweater with black leggings and a neon green necklace.

"Hey Ezra" she said as she walked through the door of apartment 3b.

"Hey Aria, come in make yourself at home" he said as she walked into his apartment. It looked just as she had remembered it. "Would you like something to drink?" Ezra asked

"Waters fine" she replied as she seated herself on his couch.

He placed the water down on the table next to her.

"Thanks" she replied

They both sat there awkwardly not wanting to have awkward small talk but also didn't know what to say. All of the sudden a knock came on the door.

"That must be Jake I'll…" but before she got up Ezra was already answering the door.

"Jake this is Ezra"

Jake extended his arm to shake Ezra's hand "Nice to meet you" he said

"Nice to meet you too" Ezra replied

They were all sitting on the couch when Maggie came to meet them in the living room." I just put Malcolm to bed" she whispered in Ezra's ear.

"So who's up for some truth or dare?" Jake asked

"Sure" everyone else replied anything to break this awkward tension.

"Ok so the only rules to this game are every time you chose truth you had to take a shot" Jake replied

"I think I'm just going to go to bed nice meeting you Jake" Maggie said before leaving the room

A few rounds later

"I'll be back in a second guys" Aria said as she walked of the room into the kitchen

"This is my chance" Ezra thought so he asked Jake the question he'd been waiting for all night "Why did you decide to date Aria?"

Aria's POV

I had just hung up the phone with Mike when I heard Ezra ask Jake this question. So I stood in the kitchen with my ear pressed up against the wall trying to hear what they were saying.

By this point Jake was pretty drunk and he replied "She's fun to hang out with even though we don't have much in common but she's just a rebound. She's nice and all but she's not the type of girl I want to be with"

"So are you going to breakup with her?" Ezra asked

"Eventually" Jake replied

"So you'd just lead her on even though you don't like her?" Ezra asked again

"I mean I'm dating her to get another girl jealous, once that girl breaks up with her boyfriend I'll just break up with Aria" Jake replied nonchalantly

"So even if she was in love with you you'd just break it off for no reason?" Ezra questioned

"I mean yeah she'll get over it eventually" Jake replied

Aria's POV

I stood there in the kitchen tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this is how he really felt about me this whole time. How could he say these things? I was starting to have feelings for him. I thought this was going somewhere. I tried to keep myself together so I could reenter the living room nonchalantly and they'd have no idea I had heard every word.

"Hey this was fun but I'm not feeling that well so I'm going to go and mike just called and said they'll be home in the morning so I need to go clean up the house" Aria replied "Thanks for having us over I'll talk to you later bye" she said trying to leave his apartment as quickly as she could. But Ezra stopped her before she got to the stairs.

"Are you sure your well enough to drive" Ezra asked

"Yeah I'm sure I probably just have a stomach bug or something." Aria replied she hated lying to Ezra about why she was leaving but leaving was everything she could do to keep herself from screaming at Jake.

"Ok well drive safely" Ezra added before turning around and heading back into his apartment.

She felt sick to her stomach not just from drinking alcohol but from what Jake had said about her.

After Aria left Ezra called a cab for Jake. He wasn't an idiot Aria may not have been feeling well but he knew she had heard what Jake said. So he sent Jake out the door grabbed his keys and headed over to Arias house.

Ezra's POV  
About a half hour later a knock came on Aria's front door but she didn't answer she was lying in bed sick.  
Ezra took the spare key and of the lawn gnome in the Montgomery's front yard. He walked into the house turned on a light, locked up and then went upstairs to see Aria. She was laying in her bed in the same clothes and shoes she had worn to my house. I took off her shoes and tucked her in under the covers. "Hey pretty girl" he said, your drunk so you won't remember this but Jake said some awful stuff about you tonight when you weren't feeling well and I'm here and I'm going to stay with you until you feel better whatever happens tonight and when your parents come home in the morning I'll explain this to them ok? I love you Aria I've always loved you even when you think I gave up I didn't I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt; I love you Aria more than you will ever know" he said as he kissed her on the head  
He stayed with her the whole night he slept with her so she'd feel safe and he held her hair when she got sick why? Because he's still in love with her and because it mattered to him not to leave her alone tonight

When Aria woke up the next morning she was confused

"Are you feeling better?" Ezra asked  
"yeah I am but why are you here?" She asked  
"You were drunk last night you went home after you overheard an argument between Jake and I. I came here to check on you and you were sick so I stayed" he replied  
"But we're not together anymore I told you, you didn't have to be that guy anymore" Aria replied  
"You always told me it was easier to walk away then to fight for what you wanted and I'm not walking away again" Ezra replied

She took a step closer to him "I want you" she said

"You have me" he replied confuse

"I don't think you understand Mr. Fitz" she replied "I. Want. You" she gazed back at him with a look he couldn't resist.

They began passionately making out on Aria's bed leading to more as articles of clothing start hitting the floor. They were finally "doing it" for the first time in Aria's bed until her phone rang.  
Ezra looks over "It says DAD you better answer"  
"Aria I just wanted to let you know well be home in 20 minutes we caught an early flight" Byron replied  
"Ok great see you soon" Aria replied trying to sound semi enthusiastic  
"We have to stop" Aria said "my parents will be home soon"  
"5 more minutes?" Ezra asked with his puppy dog face he knew she couldn't say no to.

Well 5 minutes turned into 6 and 6 turned into 10 which turned into 12 and now they were scrambling around attempting to clean up anything and everything to erase the fact that Ezra had been at Aria's house the previous night.

"I don't want you to leave" Aria said sadly

"I know pookie bear but if I'm still here when your parent get here things are going to get ugly" Ezra replied

"I know, I know I just hate that this can't be a regular thing" aria replied

"Why can't it? You know where they key is to my apartment and my beds always available" Ezra replied hoping that would cheer her up.

"True I guess it's better with my parents not knowing" she replied " I always liked when our relationship was a secret I was more fun that way; there was more of a risk" Aria replied

"I should probably get going before you parents get here" Ezra replied "But I think we have time for once last kiss" he replied with a big smile on his face.  
With one minute left they shared a kiss then Ezra ran outside jumped in his car and floored it down the street leaving Aria breathless on the front porch.  
She walked back in closed the door and leaned back against it she bit her lip as she smiled, although Ezra will never know this Aria remembers everything Ezra said to her that night and she felt the same way.


End file.
